


Mors ad Cor.

by kriptonia



Category: Haikyuu!!, N - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Medium Length, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptonia/pseuds/kriptonia
Summary: Rota. Pulverizada, hasta casi en la ausencia de espíritu su alma frisar se encontraba, empedernida ya en la poluta y nociva adicción que ese azucarado veneno para el blondo simbolizaba, enzarzándose así en un extenuante vorágine irresoluto; empero, que esporádicamente inolvidable se tergiversaba, y, por el contrario, tan vivaz era que en una ígnea sensación se transformaba, así cada detrimentado recoveco abrasando hasta cualquier impronta de castidad o sosiego en él incinerar, corromper, esfumar.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 1





	Mors ad Cor.

Rota. Pulverizada, hasta casi en la ausencia de espíritu su alma frisar se encontraba, empedernida ya en la poluta y nociva adicción que ese azucarado veneno para el blondo simbolizaba, enzarzándose así en un extenuante vorágine irresoluto; empero, que esporádicamente inolvidable se tergiversaba, y, por el contrario, tan vivaz era que en una ígnea sensación se transformaba, así cada detrimentado recoveco abrasando hasta cualquier impronta de castidad o sosiego en él incinerar, corromper, esfumar. 

En efecto, de un caótico cúmulo de inciertas y contradictorias emociones su interior atestado estaba, tanto que, le exhortaba a ceder en el confortable abandono su último suspiro; como si, de esa manera, los desdichados fragmentos suyos lograse consagrar, y con ello una ansiada libertad purificante de su insidioso esbirro fuese a obtener. Sin embargo, también la indolencia, abruptamente y sin concesión, en su frágil voluntad irrumpía, en lo más profuso de sus entrañas con ahínco adhiriéndose cual arraigado encadenamiento en su endeble piel, casi ya diáfana, encarnado residiendo; una densa dejadez que, aunque en primera instancia sólo en su psique se discurría, tornábase en perdurables instantes una tangencial sustancia ubicua, algo que incluso a sus cadavéricas extremidades distendía hasta en una extrema languidez, inertes, subyugarlos. Asimismo, y quizás, aunada aparecía dicha pusilanimidad a un intrínseco placer ineludible, en un tortuoso menester convirtiéndose y, cuya permanente impronta conseguía reconfortarle. 

Aquel cruel e insensible verdugo un indeleble nombre estremecedor fardaba, a su vez su atrayente silueta impenetrable en las inocuas elucubraciones de Kei, como si de éstas propietario fuese, infiltrándose y a su pueril y alevosa veleidad perturbándolas hasta que él mismo, con júbilo y disposición, las aceptase, las interiorizase. No obstante, albergaba dicho verdugo un execrable y provechoso motivo para en este acuciante suplicio aprisionarle: y era que cada insignificante partícula de su estragado corazón poseía, quien ya únicamente capaz de un imperfecto romance brindar era, careciendo así de la sublime constitución bondadosa en la que su amor impregnado debiese estar.  
Por ello, el inconstante vínculo entre ambos, inestable, con creces en la desgracia y la incuria se anegaba, a su negligente rastro la imborrable zozobra infausta dejando; transmitía de tal forma la fatídica e ineluctable divergencia que, para los dos, el pérfido destino cual inexorable axioma les deparaba, en la zaina oscuridad silente acechándoles con el impávido objetivo de, cuando más incautos los descubriese, sobre ellos el eterno aciago grabar. 

En cambio, aún esa deleitosa estulticia ufana prosperaba, pese a que, inclusive, aún más perjudicial para Kei resultase. Contraproducente, el siniestro designio inamovible se guarecía, y, si siquiera de él la funesta pareja noticia daba, su inalterable estela los esporádicos encuentros amatorios estigmatizaba, imparable, como inclemente perpetrador que una maléfica condena acaudilla.  
A pesar de la somera consciencia que de esta calamidad Kei dominaba, reticencia ninguna presentó ante los concupiscentes ósculos que Tetsuro otorgaba en su famélica figura, por supuesto en una desdeñable lujuria matizados; tampoco cuando con apócrifa querencia en su intimidad se inmiscuyó, pecaminoso acariciando la totalidad de su ser en un flemático roce envilecido que, entretanto, un indeseable regocijo le provocaba; y mucho menos le retuvo cuando, con esos azabaches irises falaces, en la penumbra del habitáculo su embustero cariño lesivo le profanaba, inocente este afecto pregonando aun si, dentro de su embaucador pensamiento conociese la ominosa verdad impermutable que, recóndita y con recelo silenciaba sempiterna. 

Decaía el pernicioso crepúsculo mientras, yacente en el lecho de Tetsuro el blondo reposaba, la sombría iridiscencia de la nocturna velada con altanería su desvaída desnudez recibiendo; sincrónicamente, sus demacradas falanges por la varonil e indemne tez de su sórdido amante se garbeaban, el tacto en ellas sedoso y cautivante percibiéndose. El vaporoso hálito en el ambiente aún se aspiraba, por la lúbrica y pasional fragancia siendo protagonizado; y, no con el depravado acto que en un cercano pretérito lugar tuvo, los agrietados cerezos de Kei fueron tiranizados en una imperiosa danza labial frívola, casi violenta, que con el insulso matiz impúdico ya esos libidinosos anhelos satisfacían al ente dueño de sus más abyectos delirios. Y entonces, como si una cruenta herida en amargura se derramase, en los ámbares orbes de la víctima se anegaron abatidos rocíos que por sus pómulos descendieron sin una definida trayectoria, sus quebrantados sollozos en los ansiados labios adversos inundándose para, así, su lastimera agonía inconsolable, por incontable ocasión, desechar, y al etérico óbito de su sentir en entereza entregarse. Por siempre suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
